Splatoon - The Red Tentacle-Haired Inkling
by TheStoriesCentral
Summary: A new Inkling has come to the glorious Inkopolis City, but he is not what he seems, and he is stranger than most of his kind. Meet the Red Tenta-haired Inkling, as he uncovers his newfound journey at Inkopolis, as he test mettle and worth after years of training under the tutelage of his father.


Inkopolis, the city of the famous sport and tradition, Turf Wars…

It is 8:42 in the morning, the inklings are in their usual business; participating in Turf Wars, work, hanging out with friends, work in Grizzco Industries, and pretty much everyday things that have been always done by ordinary Inklings. It was start of anormal week for them…

At least, that what most Inklings thought it will be…

In the train that is travelling to the train station of Inkopolis, the interest of most of the passengers there is the Inkling that has his tentacle hair red. That kind of color is one of the most rare birth colors for their tentacle hair, not counting Octoling's tentacle hair color.

"Look at that Inklings hair," "Is that hair dyed?" "Is he a son of an Octoling?" These are what the other Inklings were whispering about the Inkling with red hair.

He can hear them, but he doesn't pay mind to what they think about him, and questions that is regarding about his tentacle hair. He get used to them in his hometown, and it doesn't bother him that much.

It's not the only thing that the others are whispering about, though.

"His eyes are closed shut, but he has no difficulty on moving through the crowd," "Is he blind?" "Why does not have his hair tied up?" And many things like that. He was considered to be a weird kid because of how different he looks from the other Inklings that is usually seen around. He is still busy to mind the whispers around him.

"Well, I heard that there is already one like him that lives in Inkopolis, so why surprised?"

This got his attention, but his gaze unchanged. He knew it; his sister is in Inkopolis. He was waiting for this for years, after he was taken away by his father for him to train him to become a great battler. He still questions why he wanted to train him, but it was left unanswered after a certain incident that sealed his father's fate.

He rather wants to forget about it, which is an impossible thing to do for him.

His train of thoughts have stopped dead on their tracks, as the train he rides stopped at his destination, the Inkopolis Station, where he tests everything that he learned from his father, and to determine his training really paid well after all of those years.

As soon as the conductor of the said that they have arrived at their destination, and as soon as the doors have opened, the passengers quickly moved out of their positions to get out of the train. The Inkling in red hair has immediately got from his sit, and he quickly got out of the train before he gets squish inside.

Once he got out of the station, he become caught into the atmosphere of the city, and briefly stopped walking to look and admire the beauty of the city's square. The place is not particularly crowded, but it has decent amount of people that is socializing with each other, entering shops like the Ammo Knights, Shrimp Kicks, Jelly Fresh, many more, the tower in northern side, and the billboards sign that showcases clothing brands, and other commercials.

He stopped gazing at the square's features, as he pulls out a note from his long baggy shorts. It says; "Go to Ammo Knights, a friend of mine there can help you out for your first day in Inkopolis. And show him the other note I gave you."

The note was from his father, before his supposed fate, and he puts it back to his pocket. He then enters the Ammo Knights, and as soon as he got inside, a little horseshoe crab that wears a military like attire and wears goggles quickly glances at him, probably the owner of the shop.

"Hello, hello! Welcome to Ammo Knights! What weapons picked your interest?" He greeted the Inkling in red hair. He doesn't take interest with his red tentacle hair, somehow.

He brought out a note from his other pocket and handed it over the horseshoe crab.

"What's this?" He took the note from his hand, and proceeds to read it. His eyes widened in shock, as he glance at the redhead, "You are the legitimate SON of one of the greatest Inklings ever existed?!"

The redhead simply nodded, expression is blank.

"Holy cod, welcome-"He was cut off as the redhead puts a finger to his. He pulls out an ID that contains a mug shot picture of himself, and his name, which is "Kthulhu." The horseshoe crab seems to understand, "You don't really want me to call you by your name, huh?"

He nodded. He wants to hide his true identity for a while.

The horseshoe crab sighed, "Well, I guess after what happened, we don't want to make any unnecessary here in Inkopolis.

"Anyhow, welcome to Inkopolis and Ammo Knights, Kthulhu! My name is Sheldon, and I'm the owner of the Ammo Knights. Since you are pretty new here, I recommend that you take this Splattershot in you first turf war match!" He moves to the counter and pulls out a small weapon that looks like the Splattershot he is talking about. "This is the Splattershot Jr., your jack of all trades, but master of none weapon. You may have seen many more weapons that seem better than this one, but there are tight rules that if you are a newbie here in Inkopolis, a starter gear will be reasonable for you to use for your first few matches before you get more powerful weapons and gear. "

He nodded again, as he understands what he means. He have competed a local turf war tournament in his old town during his training with his father. He then took the Splattershot Jr. with his right hand, and inspects it. It is light, very light, as he quickly aims with in a blinding speed. While do that, Sheldon grabs an ink tank from the counter and gave it to Kthulhu. He immediately wears on his back.

"And look at the time!" Sheldon said as he looks at the clock inside the shop, "This the best time for turf war! If you have seen the tower after you got out of the train station; that is the Inkopolis Tower, where you can join other Inklings to play turf wars. Since you have been training for cod who knows how long, an introduction about them is unnecessary. Now, go and participate your first turf war, and I wish you good luck!"

Kthulhu bows at Sheldon, showing a sign of thanks, and leaves the Ammo Knights.

* * *

As instructed, he goes to the Inkopolis Tower, which hosts the official turf war games. On the way, he notices that some of the Inklings around him are focused on him. He knows the reason why, and he keeps walking without slowing down by the looks, murmurs and whisper about him. He reached the Tower and gets inside the tower to participate some turf wars.

As soon as he gets in, eyes of other Inklings are now focused to him. He observed their expression; awe, shock, and incredulous. He then goes into a side of the wall and waits patiently for the games to begin.

While waiting, as expected, there are whispers coming inside his ears, and there are all about him. He is not enjoying the attention, but he doesn't mind it either.

A few seconds later, there is an Inkling boy that approached him; he looks like he is fifteen years old, he wears a black shirt, with another white long sleeve shirt with green stripes overlapping the black shirt, a light looking green cap, and wears a pair of red knee high shoes. He is carrying a roller around.

"Sup dude," He greeted, "A newbie with rare features came to ze city. We haven't seen ze likes of you around these parts. Zat kind of color is not allowed to be used here in turf wars for… various reasons. My name's Verique, by the vway, nice to meet you." He held out his hand for a handshake.

Kthulhu didn't hesitate to shake it. He then uses sign languages to communicate to Verique, "Sorry, I am mute."

Verique raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, you are mute?"

Kthulhu nodded.

Suddenly, a female inkling appeared behind him; she wears a red and white long sleeved shirt, a pair of pink shoes, and splash goggles hanging in her neck. She carries a good 'ol Charger. She happily said, "Ohh! A mute that uses sign languages! I can translate what he is trying to say perfectly for you, then Verique."

"I didn't know you know how to read sign languages." He said, "Hey, lad, she is Yeran, a friend of mine as well. Since you are mute, she maybe translating your words whenever you are trying to tell me something. But first, introduce yourself."

Kthulhu signed them his name, by using the signing single letters of his name, K-T-H-U-L-H-U.

"Your name is Kthulhu?" She asked, "As in, the literal legend, 'Cthulhu?'"

He shook his head.

"Just kidding, Kthulhu, he is just a legend!" Yeran said, "Legends like him are just stories."

Verique shot her a disapproving glare, but he shifted back his look to Kthulhu, "So, uhh, Kthulhu, why are your eyes are closed shut? Do you have sight impairment and you close your eyes to not tire your eyes out?"

He puts his left index finger in his lips, meaning it's a secret.

"You won't tell- I mean sign about it, huh?" Verique looked a little disappointed, but softens up with a understanding expression, "I understand, if it something from the past, zen I won't barge in your personal space."

It's not really from his past, he is born with it, and so is his sister as well. They somehow have the ability to see even with despite having their closed.

Their conversation was cut short when a message from a cat with its fur looked like a referee outfit. He immediately recognized it as Judd, the judge of turf wars.

"Meow! (The match is about to start! Be sure to have your conversations finished, equipments ready, and be sure you inklings are healthy to play!")

Verique sighed, "Looks like the match is about to start, Kthulhu."

"I hope to see you two in the same team!" Yeran said as she puts in her splash goggles and prepares her charger, "And if not, newbie, just know that I might whoop your ass in your first match!"

Kthulhu's expression changes into more a confident one, challenging Yeran without hesitation.

"I'll wipe that cocky face of yours if I beat you in this match!" Yeran said, as her eyes are filled with determination, accepting the challenge, "If I am in the opposite team, that is."

"Well, then," he prepared his roller, "Hope to see ya in my team."

Kthulhu nodded, as he prepares his Splatterhot Jr. for battle. A few seconds later, the Inklings are teleported away; his first turf war has begun.

* * *

The today's stage is Blackbelly Skatepark. Kthulhu's team color is Purple and their opponent's color is green.

The Inklings then brushes off the ink that covered them after they were teleported to their spawn points. He is in front of the spawn point, as he instinctively looked behind. He sees two unfamiliar inklings with one that equips another splattershot, and one that has an E-Liter. The only familiar teammate in his team is Verique, with his roller ready to splat n roll.

Verique looked at him, with a smile plastered on his face. He looked happy to see Kthulhu, "Eiy zere, lad."

Kthlhu raised his free hand, greeting him back.

"Looks like Yeran is in ze other team," he said, "I guess I should warn you to be careful whenever you encounter her. She is one hella sniper, her accuracy is in eagle level, and she will pressure you to make the wrong turn. She can snipe like an S ranked sniper."

He nodded in acknowledgement. That didn't scare Kthulhu the slightest, though.

"You seem confident," Verique noticed, "then good luck…"

The countdown started, as all eyes gaze into battlefield.

3… 2… 1… START!

With that, everyone started inking turf, with Kthulhu is up ahead, inking his path.

* * *

Both teams' score looked pretty tied up.

Kthulhu is doing great so far. It seems his training paid off.

He has splatted the two opposing team members with extreme efficiency, although none of them are Yeran. He has yet to encounter her in the battlefield. She snipes like an S ranked sniper. He was still thinking about that earlier, yet it doesn't take away his skills in battlefield. If she can snipe like a S ranked player, he must be cautious in his surroundings. He entered the alleyway that leads to the opposing base.

That is, until he saw a green laser pointing at his shoulder.

He jumps backwards as soon as the shot is fired. It obviously missed, and he heard a scream afterwards, "WHAT?!"

He recognized the voice; it was Yeran. He immediately entered the alleyway, just to see Yeran is charging her shot. She is really focused, he noticed, and the laser is nearing him. He had act quick.

He shot out purple ink in the left side as he tries to move at the same direction. The sniper's laser reached maximum distance and aims at the same direction he shoots out ink. As expected, and he quickly changed pace and direction and at the same time, the sniper's shot out her sniper shot, making her miss.

He repeated the same procedure, but with the second time he uses the same he double faked her out by shooting out two ink puddles, one each from left and right. She is repeatedly missing her shots.

That is when she can now use her special, Bomb Rush. She immediately uses it and shoots a crap ton of splat bombs at him.

Unfortanately, Kthulhu's special is also up. As soon as the bombs close in, he activated his special, reflecting bombs aside and explodes out of his range. A bomb from bounced off to his back by chance. Knowing that he can be knocked back while in bubbler, he back away for a few distance, and let the bomb explode. As the bomb explodes, he is knocked back greatly, inking the ground as he slides into Yeram, with a shocked expression on her face and her special has expired.

As soon as he stops sliding, he points his Splattershot at her face. Before he shot her, his expression changed into triumphant, and precedes to splatting her.

Her clothes and weapon briefly falls into the ground. It quickly disappeared soon afterwards.

She may be a good sniper, as he notice when he encounter her in the central part of the map as she suppresses his team and preventing from us retaking the middle for quite a while, but he knows how to outmaneuver her with ease, thanks to his training.

And thanks to him, they have made a last half-minute comeback.

* * *

Team Purple – 58.6%

Team Green – 41.4%

* * *

The Purple team cheered for their victory over the Green team. He then checks on the leaderboards; he is in the second place, with 2009 points, while Verique has 2192 points in his end. Although he got the highest splat count; scoring 21 splats with the Splattershot Jr.

The Purple team cheered for Kthulhu, despite him disliking the attention. The inklings in Blackberry Skatepark were teleported away from the said location and back to the tower they were in. The inklings claimed their reward from Judd after their hard fought victory. Kthulhu somehow levelled up to LVL two. Yeran and Verique came back together, with Yeran visibly upset.

"Oh, lookie here, its ze happy go lucky girl," Verique said with a mock tone, "Looks like she's upset."

"Shut it, Verique." Yeran retorted, "We would've won that match."

"Not so fast, lad, Kthulhu here have carried us to victory."

"You wimps relied on him after he destroyed me during that fight in the alleyway."

"Oh, a newbie beat your ass up in his first match, huh? How embarrassing, lad, I expected better."

"Then I challenge you into one-on-one duel then, Verique! Let's see whose ass will be handed to!" She put on a confident smirk on her face.

"Bring it, 'zen, Geek."

"Beat it, nerd,"

Kthulhu felt a budding friendship between Verique and Yeran. They are just having a friendly banter and rivalry after his first match. He mentally smiled as he remembers the time he had bantering with his old friends. They have lost contact after he was taken away.

"But, seriously, did you just beat her while you were on 'zat alleyway to her base?" He asked Kthulhu, "I thought 'zat the Splattershot Jr. will have a disadvantage against chargers, especially at tight spots like 'zat alleyway you two fought in."

"He probably knew that already, but he is really agile as cod, and fakes me everytime!" Yeran answered him, instead, "You know how hard it is to hit such fast opponents?!"

Kthulhu signed, "I get ya."

"Shut it, newbie. How can you even see that sniper laser when you are about to enter the alleyway for the first time, anyway? Stupidly ironically, your eyes are like sealed tight, how can you see them?"

"Irony is the best way to shift the heat of battle. Don't underestimate it, or you'll get flattened."

"ANYWAY," She tried to change the subject, "Are you truly a newbie, though? You play like an S rank player with the show you just pulled off to splat me. And why that one splat bomb explodes for like a millisecond? If I remember correctly, it'll take more than a millisecond to explode. Please don't tell me you're cheating?"

He shook his head, and signs, "If I'd cheat my way to victory, it wouldn't be more subtle, and it will be too plain obvious and easy to detect cheating."

"And how do you know that?"

He puts his left index finger in his lips, indicating that he'll be keeping it a secret.

She sighed, "I guess it's no point persuading you to sign."

"I just want you guys to know that I feel left out because you two are the only ones who able to understand each other." Verique said. We looked at him mid-sentence, confused expression on his face.

"If you want to understand sign language, then let me teach you IF you beat me on our duel later!" Yeran proposed. Verique's expression shifted to confidence.

"Then I'll give everything I got to beat you down!"

"You better be!"

"So, uhh, Kthulhu, want to watch us duel and be our referee? If you have something to do though, then it's alright for you to decline."

"Actually I do have." Kthulhu signed, "I have to go to the Ammo Knights."

"You'll be going to the Ammo Knights, ehh?" Yeran said, translating its meaning for Verique to understand. "Well, sucks that you can't come to see me whoop this nerd's ass."

"Well, if you are going to the Ammo Knights, zen get going, if it's something important then we don't want to keep you longer 'zan we intended to."

"Nah, nothing important, not that if I remember." He signed, "Well, then I'll be seeing you guyslater."

"Wait, before you leave," Yeran took out her squidphone, "How about we exchange numbers, Kthulhu? We might run into each other for a while, or even hang out, like friends do."

"I agree," Verique then tooks his squidphone as well, "You are a great battler, despite 'zis being your first ever match."

Kthulhu then took out his squidphone, he signed them his number, and the two told him their numbers. He had gained two new friends in his first match.

"There! Now we are now officially friends!" Yeran enthusiastically exclaimed, "I hope to see you again in the future."

"We will, I could already tell," Verique reassured, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we will be going inside again and we will go onto a private duel. We'll see ya soon, Kthulhu."

They waved goodbye to Kthulhu, and he waved back as he goes to the direction where the Ammo Knights is. He made great progress; he made two new friends, won his first match, levelled up, and most importantly;

His training truly has paid off. And he will further test it in the future battles.

* * *

 **A/U - This is my first take on making my own Splatoon Fanfiction, so I hope you like it! :D This is also cross-posted (if that's that correct term) in Tumblr and in Wattpad so better check those out as well,**

 **There will be more to come, as this is only a one-shot, I will make this story progress. See later, m8s.**


End file.
